Dance Again
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Tony et Tim doivent s'infiltrer dans un cartel de drogue via un bar bourré d'étudiants. Mais... Tout va-t-il bien se dérouler pour les McNozzo? Collab' avec la fantastique Sasha ! Aujourd'hui : Epilogue !
1. Costume et casquette

_**PBG :**__ Bonjour !_

_Je suis tombée sous le charme de l'humour et de l'écriture de Sasha. Et lui ai donc proposé un OS en collab', qu'elle a gentiment accepté. L'OS est devenue une mini-fic au nombre de chapitres indéterminés. Voici donc une petite collaboration SashBlueGreen et McNozzo, pour mon plus grand plaisir :)  
Bonne lecture !_

**Sasha :** Hello ! Quand PBG m'a proposé un OS en collab, d'abord, je suis décédée. Puis j'ai ressuscité. Parce qu'une collab McNozzo c'est génial, SashBlueGreen encore mieux. Et puis faut être entière pour vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ... *danse de la joie* Profitez !

_PS : Ce prologue est une alternance entre le point de vue de McGee (made by the merveilleuse Sasha) et Tony (made by PBG). Régalez-vous ! *Tape dans ses mains, toute contente*_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Costume et casquette**

_._

J'adorais cette casquette. Je ne l'avais pas porté depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, et pourtant, elle m'allait toujours comme un gant. Sauf que c'était une casquette, et non un gant, mais l'expression étant l'expression, cette casquette avait tout d'un vrai gant. Un gant trop classe.

Je m'observais dans le miroir des sanitaires, lâchant un sourire satisfait alors que je braquais la visière sur le côté de mon visage, améliorant ainsi mon style très recherché de jeune homme épris de la vie, de l'humour et du fun.

Timmy poussa un long soupir à mon côté, je compris qu'il était totalement jaloux de ma divine casquette.

-T'en fais pas, McJaloux, soufflais-je en m'abaissant à son niveau. Ma classe est naturelle, tu ne pourrais jamais l'égaler.

.

Je laissais un second soupir blasé filer entre mes lèvres en entendant l'énième remarque de mon collègue. Lui, il était très heureux à la perspective de cette mission sous-couverture. Moi, pas.  
La drogue, je lutte contre. De là à me faire passer pour un dealer ... Pour le coup, Gibbs y avait été fort. Très fort. J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il choisirait Tony pour jouer le chef de notre 'cartel'. Mais non. Il avait dit McGee. Vraiment, il avait très distinctement formulé "McGee". Un bref mot. Une affirmation.

Une goutte de sueur froide descendit en rappel le long de mon échine tandis que je me retenais pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux à la vision de la tenue qui m'attendait.

Un magnifique costume, certes. A faire baver un DiNozzo. Mais il était trop heureux de porter le même style que la bande de jeunes parmi lesquels nous devions nous infiltrer pour se rendre compte de cela. Même s'il ne semblait pas voir qu'il était quand même loin d'être crédible en étudiant de 25  
ans, et qu'il pourrait tout au plus enlever 5 ans à son âge actuel pour que ce ne soit pas louche ... Mon Dieu. S'il continue à prendre la pause comme ça devant le miroir, je rends mon déjeuner.

.

Du bout des doigts, j'entrepris de toucher le tissu légèrement rugueux du polo noir que je me devais de porter pour cette mission sous couverture, retenant de justesse une exclamation de bonheur alors que ce simple frôlement me ramenait en arrière, vers les années les plus folles de ma jeunesse estudiantine, entre fêtes, plage, filles, et folie perpétuelle.

Décidément, j'aimais de plus en plus cette future mission.

Je terminais de parfaire mon habillement, m'observant une dernière fois dans le miroir avec délectation –il fallait vraiment que j'investisse dans de tels polos pour mon quotidien-, et me tournais vers McCostume, qui terminais d'enfiler la merveille d'Armani que Gibbs lui avait procuré. Un vêtement bien trop classe pour McFutile mais parfait pour moi, en d'autres circonstances.

Mon collègue, qui se trouvait bien trop droit et bien trop rigide pour un homme censé diriger un cartel de drogue dealant avec des étudiants un peu trop portés sur le gout des mauvaises choses, braqua son regard de petit bleu sur moi.

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse et lui lançait un regard obligeant, mes lèvres se rehaussant d'un chouia devant sa mine blanchâtre.

-McCroque-Mort, desserre un peu le ventre, sourit et respire. Ça ira tout de suite mieux, tu verras !

.

Je voulais disparaître. Là. Maintenant. Certes, j'aimais beaucoup ce costume. Très seyant. Mais je déglutis en pensant que jamais je ne réussirai à être crédible.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Nous demanda Ziva après avoir toqué un bref coup contre le battant.

Je laissais à Tony le soin de répondre d'une exclamation affirmative lancée d'un ton bien trop naturel et bien trop joyeux à mon goût.

Non, je n'étais pas prêt. Ni physiquement ni mentalement. J'inspirais fortement par le nez, lèvres pincées, laissant un air salvateur s'infiltrer dans mes poumons. Les yeux fermés, essayant de me déstresser au maximum. Puis je rouvrais les yeux. Fixais mon reflet. M'assurais mentalement que j'étais prêt. Oui. Prêt. Je PEUX le faire.

Je tirais sur ma veste d'un geste expert, comme j'avais vu tous ces gens porteurs de costumes le faire avant moi, et relevais le menton. Prêt. J'allais y arriver. L'air qui sortit de mes poumons me laissa moins nerveux que quelques secondes auparavant. La méthode de respiration que m'avait apprise MiniBleu était réellement efficace. C'est vrai qu'il en avait aussi plus besoin que moi.

Je tournais les talons et partit à la suite de Tony. Décidé.

.

« _Dance Again_ », le duo de ce chanteur au nom de chien et de la bombe latino qu'était Jennifer Lopez m'enveloppa à peine j'avais franchis la porte du bar étudiant. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt à côté de l'entrée, obligeant mon collègue à avancer seul vers le bar. Et prenais une longue inspiration, les yeux semi-clos, comme pour me délecter et savourer à l'avance l'ambiance et l'environnement de cet endroit.

Quelqu'un me tapota le bras.

-Tu te sens mal, mec ?

J'ouvrais les yeux d'un mouvement abrupt, soulevant mon menton vers le géant d'environ de mètres qui me toisait de ses petits yeux noirs, son verre de bière de trente kilos tous ronds dans la main.

-Non. Tout va bien… _Mec_, répliquais-je avec agacement.

Je comblais la distance qui me séparait de McGeek avec un pas un rien plus sec qu'auparavant. Si on ne pouvait même plus savourer une ambiance tranquillement…

.

L'odeur agressa mes narines à peine avions-nous pénétré dans le lieu de rencontre des jeunes délinquants. Le bar, mal éclairé, fréquenté par diverses hordes d'étudiants qui ne m'avais jamais inspiré confiance - et c'était toujours le cas, voir plus encore - puait la transpiration, l'alcool, et divers fumets dont je n'avais aucune envie de déceler l'origine.  
Je déglutis et passa un doigt sur le col de ma cravate. Tony semblait très à son aise, sourire aux lèvres.

Il revint vers moi après avoir fait la rencontre d'une espèce d'armoire à glace de type patibulaire, de laquelle je m'éloignais d'un pas, parcourant le reste de la pièce du regard à la recherche de notre indicateur. Qui étais censé nous présenter, et nous faire rentrer dans le milieu.

Discernant dans un coin un jeune homme dissimulé sous un bol de cheveux gras, je m'approchais de sa table, suivi par mon collègue qui sifflotait sur le rythme de la musique.

Nerveux, l'étudiant faisait tourner entre ses phalanges ce que je discernais comme étant un filtre de cigarette.

J'avisais la chaise en face de lui et m'assit dessus avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas et dont j'essayais de ne pas me départir. Joignant mes mains sur la table crasseuse, je baissais légèrement la tête pour rencontrer le regard du jeune homme.

- Vous êtes Davis ? Demandais-je.

.

McAssurance m'étonnait. Il semblait presque à son aise, dans son costume ultra chic, ici, au milieu de ce bar qui me rappelait tant ma vie étudiante, autour de potentiels assassins dealers de drogues de moins de vingt-cinq ans.

Davis opina du chef derrière la question de McGee, et laissa tomber son filtre en essayant de le faire tourner entre ses doigts dans un geste destiné à nous prouver qu'il n'était pas du tout stressé. J'esquissais alors un sourire malicieux, mon menton voguant toujours de droite à gauche sur les paroles de Rihanna.

-Alors, Davis, on vous écoute, qui sont-ils ? Soufflais-je en retirant ma superbe casquette et en me recoiffant rapidement, mon regard allant se poser sur l'une des blondes sculpturales qui passait près de nous.

Il posa nerveusement un doigt sur son nez chargé de comédons.

-Ils sont trois, souffla-t-il. Je vais vous les présenter, mais pas de blagues, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

-Ça va, Trouilleman, contentes-toi de nous indiquer tes potes, et on te laisse tranquille pour que tu puisses aller t'acheter un peigne. Et une allure, potentiellement.

-Et pas de bêtises, où tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera, siffla McGee en plissant les yeux tel un aigle à l'affut, s'attirant ainsi un regard étonné de ma part.

.

Davis ravala sa salive et son orgueil sous la remarque de Tony, et se leva de sa chaise. Je fis de même, après avoir jeté à mon collègue un coup d'œil entendu par lequel je voulais faire passer "J'ai la situation en main". Ce que j'espérais. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien à signaler. Personne ne semblait avoir remarquée notre présence outre mesure.

L'étudiant partit sur la droite. Nous le suivions comme ses ombres, slalomant entre les serveurs et les clients, passant au milieu d'éclats de voix, de rires gras, et d'odeurs étranges. Il nous conduisit finalement dans un coin enfumé du bar, au fond duquel trois jeunes hommes parlaient, assis sur des banquettes aux couleurs passées.

En arrivant auprès d'eux je remarquai aussitôt une odeur étrange. Haussant un sourcil interrogatif en la direction de Tony, il répondit à mon interrogation.

- Oui, McSaint, ça sent le joint. Principe numéro 1 du mode de vie des dealers, alors arrête de renifler comme ça, ça fait mauvais genre.

Je décidais de suivre son conseil et reporta mon attention sur Davis, qui venait de s'adresser à ses ...amis.

- Les gars, voici les types dont je vous ai parlé. Prononça-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Celui qui paraissait être le chef de la bande, assis au milieu, leva ses yeux noirs vers nous et émit un sourire narquois en nous dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Il chuchota quelque chose à ses collègues et ils se levèrent tous trois, pénétrant dans une petite salle sur la droite, cachée derrière un épais tissu de la couleur du mur.

Davis les suivit et nous intima d'un geste de faire de même.

Nous nous retrouvions à présent tous les 5 dans une salle, simple, ornée en son centre d'une table en bois fortement amochée. A peine Tony et moi furent entrés que le battant se referma violemment derrière nous, accompagné rapidement d'un bruit de serrure.

Et du bruit reconnaissable entre mille d'une arme à qui l'on ôte le cran de sécurité.

* * *

_Alors? :)_


	2. PBG : Le clan McGregor

_**Sasha:** Voici la suiiiiiiite concoctée par la merveilleuse PBG *relis une vingtième fois le chapitre* J'adore cette collab. Je l'adore. Et puis je vous adore aussi, et vous allez adorer les McNozzo en mauvaise position, mais toujours fidèles à eux-même... Attention, prenez vos masques en cas d'hyper-ventilation, l'AIPM arrive, l'AIPM est là !_

_**PBG**: Vive l'AIPM. C'est une invention géniale ! Tout comme le TBC. Rah. Aujourd'hui, je me suis plongée dans la tête de Timmy. C'était très drôle. Comme Sasha, j'adore cette collab', je m'éclate beaucoup ! :D Bonne lecture !_

_ ._

_**WJ:** Cette expression est totalement décalée :D_

_**Ankou :** Sasha : Merciiiiheu *agite une pancarte Mcnozzo* PBG: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah, vive le McNozzo, vive le SashBlueGreen !  
_

_**Sasha**: Héhéhé, à nous l'AIPM, chère collaboratrice! *Clin d'oeil complice*_

_**kalifornia** : Sasha : Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite ! On allait pas vous laisser comme ça, on est pas sadiques à ce point (Enfin quoique PBG ... Mouhahaha) PBG: Héé, mais je ne suis pas sadique. Enfin, si, je le suis. Mais toi aussi, Sasha! Tsss.  
_

_**Furieuse** : Sasha: Merciiii. Si si, la suite arrive! PBG: Bah oui, on n'allait pas vous laisser comme ça, enfin !  
_

_**Amy** : Sasha: Ton ALERTHEU m'a bien fait rire !:P *fais ses yeux hypnotiseurs* Tu ne pourras pas résister, Amy ! MOUHAHAHAAH PBG: Très classe le regard hypnotiseur, tu m'apprends, Sasha?  
_

_**Rosa020** : Sasha: Serais-tu la détentrice de Bibi par hasard ? La suite arrive ! PBG: Tsss, Buzz, doucement, douuucement, tu vas te prendre un mur !  
_

_**chou05** : Sasha: Merciiii. J'aime les guests comme toi ! PBG: Héhé, merci ! McGee en chef? Mais c'est qu'il gère, le Timmy!  
_

_**Pline** : Sasha: Ne meurs pas avant de lire la suite, en plus elle est de PBG ! PBG: Tsss, et le prochain est du DiNozzo by Sasha, alors, reste en vie!  
_

_**Gwenetsi** : Sasha: *agite une pancarte McNozzo + AIPM : 3* totalement d'accord ! PBG: Le McNozzo est une drogue très agréable, arg._

* * *

**McGee : Le clan McGregor**

.

Je détestais ce genre de situation. Où, en une seconde, notre vie pouvait basculer. Il suffisait que ces trois types décident qu'ils ne nous faisaient pas assez confiance, et nous finissions à terre, une balle en pleine tête.

Et pourtant, je ne devais absolument pas laisser transparaître mes sentiments. Ici, j'étais le chef d'un cartel de drogue, le gérant de millions de dollars qui s'évaporaient tous les ans dans les narines de drogués accros à cette fameuse poudre blanche. J'étais Tim McGregor, celui qui tenait les rênes. J'étais la tête pensante du duo que je formais avec mon « frère », Tony McGregor. Un Tony qui se devait d'être le gai luron, le clown, les muscles, les bras de notre petite collaboration.

Je pris donc mon air le plus cinglant alors que je me tournais vers l'individu qui braquait fermement une arme sur moi, pendant que Tony laissait échapper un rire étouffé, levant les yeux au ciel sous le bruit que venait de faire cette arme prête à servir.

-Je vous laisse cinq secondes pour baisser votre arme ou vous pourrez dire adieu au cartel McGregor jusqu'au reste de vos jours.

-Prouvez-nous que vous n'êtes pas des flics, rétorqua le type, un roux aux cheveux courts dont la barbe descendait pratiquement jusqu'au bas du cou, alors qu'il accentuait sa pression sur son semi-automatique.

-Prouve-moi que tu peux être plus intelligent que tu parais, et range ton arme, grondais-je à mon tour, en plissant les yeux façon Gibbs et en faisant un pas dangereux vers l'homme qui me menaçait, me rapprochant ainsi inexorablement du canon de l'arme.

Le roux hésita un instant, caressant sa barbe torsadée de son pouce et de son index alors qu'il me lorgnait avec intérêt. Je restais droit, mon regard assassin comme défense.

Il baissa finalement le Glock, je retenais difficilement un soupir soulagé.

-Je suis convaincu, lâcha l'individu avec un microscopique rehaussement des lèvres. Asseyez-vous.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dédaigneux vers les sièges de bois et de cuir rouge qui entourait la table, et m'installait, imité par un Tony jusqu'à présent plus silencieux que jamais, mais dont le sourire moqueur était plus que parlant. Les trois types, le roux, un chauve qui cherchait visiblement à imiter Dwayne Johnson niveau muscles et tatouages, et un type à l'allure juvénile, en costume, blond, propre sur lui, qui fixait Tony d'un œil morne en m'ignorant totalement.

-Ton frère est muet ? M'interpella le musclé en désignant Tony de la geste de la tête.

-Aussi muet que tu es intelligent, Mec, sourit Tony en penchant la tête sur le côté, sa main allant mécaniquement attraper un paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table pour aller en piocher une. Quelqu'un a du feu ?

-C'est mes clopes, grogna le roux.

-Plus maintenant, railla Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en portant la cigarette à sa bouche. Brother, tu m'avais dit qu'on allait s'amuser ici, ils sont où les types qui se la ramènent et qui achètent de la cam' ? Parce que, là, à part des versions hardcore des Bisounours, je ne vois pas grand-chose…

-C'est qui que tu traites de Bisounours ? Grogna la musclé en se relevant, alors que je m'obligeais mentalement à ne pas rester béat de frayeur devant les mains de géant qui pouvaient certainement m'écraser la tête en moins de trois secondes.

-Hé, c'est que Molosse se réveille ! Je crois que tu peux faire affaire avec lui, Brother. Il a l'air un peu plus vivant que les deux autres.

Je relevais mon menton, ignorant délibérément la façon dont les iris du type muet jusqu'à présent glissèrent de Tony jusqu'à moi, d'un regard gris clair aussi affuté qu'une lame de rasoir.

Tony s'était avachi sur son siège et fouillait ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet, aussi à l'aise dans son rôle que possible. Je posais un coude sur la table et décidait de prendre mon temps avant de débuter, en analysant la décoration spartiate de la table –les toiles d'araignées dans le coin, très tendances. Me lancer dans un dialogue maintenant aurait montré à quel point j'étais pressé. Hors, mon personnage était quelqu'un de sage, raisonné. Dangereux.

Muet profita de cet instant de silence pour lancer d'un mouvement aussi imprévisible que vif une petite boîte d'allumettes à mon collègue. Qui l'attrapa au vol, poussé par ses réflexes. Ce qui poussa Muet à lorgner Tony avec un intérêt plus poussé. Trop poussé. Je décidais de reprendre la parole pour récupérer l'attention sur moi.

-On peut vous fournir deux tonnes pour dimanche.

Tony alluma sa cigarette en lâchant un rictus à Muet. Les trois regards se rivèrent ensuite tous sur moi. Plus celui de mon collègue, qui prit la parole en premier :

-Deux tonnes, Brother ? Et ma consommation personnelle, alors ?

-Pas maintenant, répliquais-je sèchement en redressant les épaules, invitant mon collègue à pousser un profond soupir alors qu'il se tassait sur sa chaise et rabattait sa visière sur son regard d'un geste de mécontentement. Deux tonnes, répétais-je durement en direction de notre public. Je vous écoute.

-Quel prix ? Grogna le roux.

-Un prix intéressant, avançais-je en tendant vers eux un papier où était indiquée notre offre. Alors, oui ou non ? Répondez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je commençais sérieusement à me plaire dans mon rôle. Les trois se penchèrent sur la feuille que je venais de pousser en leur direction. Musclé prit la parole en premier.

-Vendredi. Et on prend.

-Demain ? Sourcillais-je avec un rire dédaigneux. Vous vous croyez vraiment dans un conte de fée ? Dimanche.

-Samedi.

-Allez, Brother, accepte. Ils me fatiguent. Vous êtes navrants pour des étudiants, les mecs.

Musclé crispa sa mâchoire, roulant ses muscles alors qu'il se penchait vers Tony.

-Toi, tu commences à me…

-Conclu pour samedi, le coupais-je en abattant mon papier sur la table.

Roux laissa un sourire le gagner, je me redressais, fier de notre victoire. Samedi, nous les aurions en flagrant délit, eux et leurs complices. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à les cueillir. Cette mission était un délice.

Je contournais déjà ma chaise, Tony resta assis à contrer le regard fixe de Muet.

Je ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi.

Jusqu'à ce que mon collègue ne se redresse d'un bond et ne me pousse vers la porte, alors que derrière nous retentissait l'éclat de voix de celui qui n'était plus Muet. Quatre mots que j'aurais aimé ne pas entendre :

-Ce sont des flics !

* * *

_Un avis? :)_

_Le prochain chap' est de Sasha, en mode DiNozzo, est dément, et est déjà écrit ! Oui, Sasha est trèèès rapide, encore plus que moi! A nous deux, on peut vous écrire une fic' de 47 chapitres en 3 jours, tsss. ;]_


	3. Sasha : Scouiiiiick

_Sasha : Voilà la suite, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et accrochez-vous, ce n'est pas fini ... *rire sadique* j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais cette collab ? _

_PBG: Hello ! Voici le méga génial chapitre de Sasha. Une vraie DiNozzo ! Régalez-vous !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Rosa: Oui, tu es la terrifiante proprio de la terrifiante tronçonneuse. Arg._

_Lessardster (tu sais que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire ton pseudo à chaque fois? On peut réduire en "Less", dis?): Vi, qu'est ce qui les a trahis! Bonne question!_

_Sasha: ARG *hug*_

_Chou: Bon, peut-être pas 47. 46._

_WJ: Héééé, laisse-moi du chocolat!_

_DiNozzogirl (fan de Callen et Sam?) : Vi, c'est un truc de la marque McNozzo!_

_Gwen: Oui, mais si on finissait le chapitre tranquillement, on ne serait pas des auteurs sadiques !_

_FdB: Héhéhé, trop de Plume est dangereux pour la santé! (ou pas)_

_Ankou: Tu tiens à ton Timmy ou pas? (Noooon, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur)_

_Furieuse: Et nous, on aime tes reviews!_

* * *

**Tony : Scouiiiiick**

.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Muet nous fixait comme l'allemand dans « Inglourious Basterdes ». Est-ce que j'avais mal fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que j'avais moi aussi mal fait le chiffre trois avec mes doigts ?

Est-ce que je n'avais pas craqué l'allumette de ma cigarette comme un dealer ? Est-ce que j'avais dit un mot que les dealers ne disent jamais ? Est-ce que j'avais l'air trop mature pour eux ?

Levant les yeux vers Muet, je croisais à nouveau ses pupilles grises.

Et me relevais d'un bond, mu par un électrochoc. Ça n'allait pas. Ce type n'était pas « normal ». Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je poussais McGee vers la porte alors que retentissaient les quatre mots, sortis miraculeusement de la bouche du muet, que je ne voulais surtout pas entendre.

- Ce sont des flics !

Nous nous mimes à courir dans le bar, tandis que j'hurlais aux jeunes qui nous entouraient de se plaquer au sol, ce à quoi les trois quarts répondirent par un regard de bovin.

Nous courions comme des dératés. Vraiment comme des dératés, parce qu'en plus d'être moche le sol était glissant. Quand nous étions entrés tout à l'heure nos semelles faisaient un bruit genre « scouiiiiick » à chaque fois que nous posions le pieds par terre, là nos bruits de pas se résumaient davantage à de tonitruants « SCOUIK » ainsi que les crissements de quelques dérapages incontrôlés.

Bref, nous fuyions. Non pas parce que nous étions désarmés, non, un bon dealer a toujours une arme sur soi, mais vu la vivacité des personnes présentes, aucun n'aurait jugé judicieux de se planquer pour échapper aux tirs. Et nous ne pouvions décemment pas tirer dans le tas en espérant toucher nos poursuivants, ou en se disant si malheureusement tel n'était pas le cas « Oh de toute façon celui-là n'aurait jamais été utile à la société, c'était juste un bon à rien d'étudiant après tout ».

Par contre, nos poursuivants n'avaient visiblement pas ce problème de conscience, constatais-je en entendant une balle siffler et se figer dans le mur que nous venions de franchir.

Encore trois scouick et nous nous retrouvions enfin dehors.

McGee tourna un regard légèrement (il s'améliore) paniqué vers moi, tandis que je lui indiquais d'un signe de tête la petite allée à notre droite qui semblait faire le tour du bar.

Un dérapage sur les gravillons plus tard et nous commencions un sprint entre les murs du bar et d'un autre bâtiment, conscients que nous étions bien trop à découvert.

Un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule m'appris que Musclé-qui-n'aime-pas-les-Bisounours nous talonnait dangereusement. Poussé par un élan de courage, sachant aussi qu'officiellement j'étais censé être les bras du clan McGregor, j'hésitais un instant à faire volte-face, les deux pieds campés dans le gravier, attendant que Musclé soit à bonne portée d'une puissante droite qui l'enverrait voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Mais officieusement je n'étais pas assez puissant pour un tel acte. Bien que je sois un homme très en forme physiquement, bien sûr.

Nous venions d'arriver à un carrefour désert, à l'opposé de la rue où nous attendaient Gibbs et Ziva.

D'ailleurs je vins poser un index sur mon oreillette pour leur lancer un appel au secours.

- Gibbs ? On a été démasqués, ahanais-je.

Tim m'attrapa la manche, m'indiquant un petit local poubelle à sa gauche dans lequel nous nous réfugiâmes en un bond savamment effectué, attrapant en même temps nos armes que nous pointâmes en direction de nos poursuivants. Musclé apparut bientôt dans mon champ de vision, brandissant un automatique dont l'apparence me fit arquer un sourcil. Mais où est-ce qu'il avait eu ça ?

McGee tira dans le tas de muscle qui s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement de fillette. Une touffe rousse se rua quasi-simultanément vers lui avec moult questions formulées à voix hautes et remplies d'expressions estudiantines dont je ne compris absolument rien. Arg. Etais-je devenu si vieux, à tel point que je ne pouvais même plus comprendre les expressions des jeunes ?

Après un feulement de rage, Roux tourna sa chevelure enflammée vers nous, fouillant les environs de son regard de fouine, arme au poing. Je fis lentement sortir le canon de la mienne par l'ouverture avec un tonitruant « Lâchez-votre arme ! » auquel McGee ajouta un « Il n'y aura pas de deuxième sommation ! » du meilleur effet. Nous formons vraiment un duo de choc.

Roux fit la moue. Il regarda son arme comme pour y chercher une réponse puis la lança finalement négligemment au sol avant de nous lancer un regard qu'il voulait certainement hautain. Mais ses lèvres et son menton tremblants comme un gosse en colère, prêt à avoir une crise de nerfs en se roulant par terre, firent plutôt esquisser un sourire moqueur à McBrother et moi-même.

Ah, les jeunes.

Nous sortions de notre cachette avec méfiance, conscients qu'il restait toujours un certain Muet-pas-si-muet-que-ça en liberté.

Je levais le nez aussitôt sortis de l'abri du local poubelle, étudiant les lieux du regard à la recherche de la silhouette du blond propret qui nous avais démasqué comme des bleus.

Pas un souffle. Pas un bruit. Pas un murmure. Juste un soufflement énervé de Roux quand McMaître lui passa les menottes.

Je commençais à être légèrement inquiet que l'autre ne se pointe pas. Il avait eu l'air plus malin que les autres tout à l'heure, j'espérais qu'il ne l'était pas au point de nous préparer un petit guet-apens. Je décidais donc de rebrousser chemin, laissant à Tim le soin de téléphoner aux secours, et m'engageais dans le chemin menant au bar, en position de défense, les yeux plissés tel un aigle à l'affut.

* * *

_Sasha est une excellente DiNozzo, n'est-ce-pas? :)_

_Un avis?_


	4. PBG : Rencontre du 3ème type

_**Sasha :** Uh ? Tout ça de reviews ?! *tape dans la main de PBG* YES ! Alors juste pour prévenir tous les cardiaques présents sur ce site, ayez ventoline et défibrillateur à portée de main. A cause de l'AIPM, oui, mais aussi pour les fous rires (qui risquent de vous toucher dans ce chapitre ici présent) Il est issue de l'imagination géniale de PinkBlueGreen, alors accrochez-vous ! Courage !_

_**PBG:** *Tape dans la main de Sasha avec son sourire le plus innocent*_

_Hummmm... Comment dire, enfin... Hummmmm... *Frotte ses mains*... Vive le TBC ! Vi, voilà._

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Fandebones : les joies des dialogues de sourds sur gmail ? ^^ merci !_

_Washington-Jones : ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! _

_Chou05 : Tony est légèrement inconscient, ou maso peut être (je blague) ... Mouhahaha :P _

_Pline84 : Merciiiii et oui, tu n'as pas tord sur le fait que ça sente le TBC. Je serais à ta place je me cacherais TRES rapidement !_

_Rosa020 : Eh oui, ils sont trop forts, tout le monde les aime ! _

_Furieuse : merci !;) _

_Cruchot : merci, la voilà :P _

_Gwenetsi : *rougis* encore ? Tes désirs sont des ordres et PBG va y répondre !_

_DiNozzogirl : Si Muet va les attaquer ? Et bien ... Suspens !_

_AnkouBZH : Oh une bonne demi-douzaine de problèmes, mais rien de grave ... *rire sadique* _

_AmyDiNozzo : Merciiii, je pense que tu as rempli ton quota de reviews maintenant !:P_

_Less (C'est PBG, je réponds puisque Sasha m'avait déjà envoyé ses rép): Ah non, nos McNozzo sont de supers acteurs. Mais il se peut qu'un petit quelque chose les ai trahis...*Clin d'oeil appuyé*_

_Probie (Idem): OUIIIIIIIIIII te voilà ! Tout ça de reviews ! Ca mérite un doudou...*Fouille dans son sac* Tony ? Un collector, version Tony-chef-d'équipe. Vi. Oh et... Vive le TBC !_

* * *

**McGee : Rencontre du troisième type**

_._

Roux lâchait une pléiade de commentaires incompréhensifs alors que je lui passais les menottes et m'occupais à le pousser vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Gibbs et Ziva. Je ne lui répondis pas, occupé à fouiller les lieux du regard à la recherche du troisième type –n'y voyez aucune allusion avec un film quelconque, je ne suis pas Tony.

En parlant du loup, DiNozzo eut l'air de partager la même pensée que moi –sur le type, pas le film-, puisqu'il se mit en position semi-accroupie et avança vers le carrefour, l'arme au poing, le regard furetant les alentours.

Devant moi, une personne sortant de l'ombre m'interpella en levant la main, je hochais la tête en direction de Ziva, poussant Roux vers elle. Gibbs se dirigea vers Musclé, qui agonisait toujours au sol en lâchant des semi-sanglots qui m'auraient peut-être fait versé une larme s'ils n'étaient pas aussi pathétiques.

Une fois les mains libres, débarrassé de Râleur, je tournais sur moi-même, prêt à suivre Tony. Qui n'était déjà plus dans mon champ de vison. Il devait être retourné vers le bar à la recherche de notre monsieur-Propre.

J'indiquais à Gibbs que je m'y rendais d'un signe de la main, et avançais doucement vers le bar, à semi-accroupi, comme Tony une minute auparavant. Le gravier crissait sous mes semelles alors que je me rapprochais de la musique tonitruante s'échappant par la porte entrouverte de l'établissement.

Je tournais à l'angle de la rue donnant sur le bar, découvrant une armada d'étudiant debout devant les fenêtres, clopes et bières à la main. Ils bavardaient -ou meuglaient… difficile de dire tant leur prononciation était troublée par l'alcool-, certains faisant des pas de gauche à droite qui ressemblait furieusement à une danse façon poteau téléphonique un soir de tempête.

J'avançais vers eux, constatant en un rapide état des lieux qu'aucun n'était celui que je recherchais. Ni Tony, ni Muet. Je raclais bruyamment ma gorge et levais ma main en l'air, ma plaque en son centre, pour les interpeller :

-Vous avez vu un homme avec une casquette noire et une veste en cuir de la même couleur passer ?

Sept regards bovins, un clignement de paupières interloqué, et une chanson paillarde plus tard, je comprenais que je ne pouvais pas compter sur ces jeunes pour avoir une réponse. Et m'engageais dans le bar, alors que Gibbs arrivait à son tour à mes côtés et y pénétrait sans un regard pour les étudiants.

Le sol était toujours aussi immonde, mes semelles faisaient toujours autant de bruit à chacun de mes pas, cet endroit empestait toujours autant. Et, après avoir fait le tour des lieux, avoir manqué perdre un poumon sous l'odeur pestilentielle de cet endroit et avoir perdu ma chaussure, restée collée sur le carrelage d'une couleur indéterminée, j'avais la confirmation : Tony et l'autre type n'étaient plus du tout dans le bar.

Je ressortais, Gibbs passant devant moi. Ziva nous attendait devant, occupée à interroger les jeunes qui avaient perdu leur regard de têtard pour prendre celui de chiens affamés devant un os entouré de viande.

En une seconde, au visu des étincelles qui illuminaient le regard de Ziva, je compris qu'elle avait perdu toute patience et semblait prête à faire une hécatombe d'étudiants. Je tentais de m'interposer, ennuyé à l'idée de faire de la paperasse pour cacher autant de morts –bon, et peut-être un peu poussé par mon instinct professionnel, mais vraiment légèrement.

-Ziva ?

Elle m'ignora totalement, attrapant le col d'un petit mec bedonnant dont le t-shirt laissait entrevoir le trop-plein de gras. Il poussa un glapissement entre la limite de la frayeur et de l'excitation quand l'autre main de ma collègue alla se poser sur sa carotide et qu'elle le poussait vivement contre le mur du bar.

Je retrouvais l'espace d'un instant l'impression de revoir la Ziva arrivée sept ans auparavant. La _très_ dangereuse Ziva. Et le gamin aussi, visiblement.

Il blanchit, j'esquissais un sourire, amusé malgré moi. Il me semblait bien que la chanson paillarde entendue un peu plus tôt était de lui, d'ailleurs, c'était drôle de voir comme il avait perdu tout sens du rythme, vu les baffouillements qu'il tentait de passer maintenant.

-Vous l'avez vu passer, oui ou non ? Gronda-t-elle.

Petit-Gras déglutit, je tournais mon regard vers Gibbs qui s'éloignait en scrutant attentivement les lieux, toujours en alerte.

-Je…Je…Bah…

-Oui ou non ?

Je résistais à l'envie de regarder mes ongles en tournant le dos, et levais une main, m'attirant un regard en biais de l'ancien officier du Mossad.

-Ziva, tu devrais relâcher ta pression, rien qu'un peu. Je crois qu'il essaye de parler.

Elle m'obéit, jetant un regard profondément noir à l'étudiant. Il recula d'un pas en portant sa main à son cou pour le masser à l'endroit où les doigts de l'israélienne s'étaient enfoncés.

-J'ai vu passer un type avec une casquette, ouais, glapit-il une fois libre. Je crois qu'il avait une arme, même. Ou c'était peut-être une canette. J'sais pas trop. Hé, mais vous m'avez fait mal. Dingue. Cette force. Hé ! J'peux avoir votre numéro ?

Elle plissa les yeux et tendit ses jambes, je lui posais une main sur l'épaule.

-Il est partit par où ? Intervins-je.

-Le type en cuir ?

-Non, le Pape !

-Euh…

-Je vais faire un meurtre.

-Du calme, Ziva. Alors ?

-Par là. Ou par là. Enfin, je sais pas trop, peut-être par là…

-Il suivait quelqu'un ?

-Qui ?

-Vous le faites exprès ? Siffla ma collègue d'un ton bas, froid, plus dangereuse que jamais.

Retour du regard bovin.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse, Ziva. Gibbs nous fait signe de le rejoindre.

Je sauvais une vie en désignant mon supérieur à Ziva. Elle jeta un dernier regard haineux à l'étudiant, et rejoignit notre chef d'équipe. Qui désigna quelque chose par terre.

Je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement en voyant la casquette dont Tony était si fier échouée contre le sol.

-Il a dût la faire tomber, bredouillais-je. Je vais l'appeler.

Je sortis mon portable. Et composais son numéro. Sa sonnerie résonna dans le noir, à quelques pas de nous. On s'y précipita.

Le téléphone était là, l'écran fissuré, perdu dans les graviers d'une ruelle qui faisait face au bar. Gibbs attrapa un mouchoir et le récupéra, je fis quelque part dans les graviers en essayant de repérer mon collègue.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmurais-je d'un ton chargé d'une angoisse que je n'arrivais plus à cacher, il n'a quand même pas pu se volatiliser. Il est resté tout seul moins de quelques minutes !

Gibbs et Ziva ne répondirent pas, je fouillais le reste des lieux du regard. Et m'enfonçais davantage dans la ruelle, cherchant un italien blagueur caché dans un coin et prêt à se moquer de moi en me pointant du doigt et en me désignant comme un McPanique.

J'étais même prêt à accepter ça, plus toutes les moqueries qui s'en suivraient pendant environ une dizaine d'années. Tout plutôt que mon mauvais pressentiment se réalise.

J'avançais sans reprendre mon souffle, Gibbs quelques pas derrière-moi. Mon supérieur me suivait, un seul agent qui ne montrait plus le bout de son nez lui suffisait.

Je braquais à un nouvel angle, découvrant un vaste parking. Sur le vaste parking, quatre voitures. Entre deux de ces quatre voitures, un corps. Sur le ventre, face braquée vers le côté opposé à l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Un corps, une immense flaque de sang l'entourant.

Et une veste de cuir noir que j'aurai reconnue entre mille.

* * *

_Alors? :)_


	5. Sasha : Wesheu

_Sasha : Cette collab SashBlueGreen arrive presque à sa fin ... *snif* Tous avec moi, vive le McNozzo ! et vive PBG ! et vive le TBC ! (oups, spoilers, muhahahahahaha)_

_PBG: Je dirais même plus: Vive Sasha ! Vive Sasha ! Vive Sasha ! Vive Sasha ! _

_Ce chapitre est une vraie merveille, un humour DiNozzoien désopilant, un vrai bonheur. Je l'ai relu trois ou quatre fois et je ne m'en lasse pas... Bon, et, avec Sasha, nous entamons le 8ème et dernier chapitre de cette fic', mais on s'est déjà dit qu'on en referait d'autres parce qu'on s'est vraiment amusées ... :D_

_Sur ce, les amis, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Ankou: On dirait que tu AIPMises, je me trompe?_

_Rosa: Bibi vient de malencontreusement tomber sur ton doudou Polivia. C'est terrible._

_FdB: Moa? L'art de vous mettre de fausses idées en tête? Moa? Vi *fière*_

_Chou: Naaaaan, nous on torture jamais Tony, hein Sasha?_

_Sasha: Je ne me remettrai jamais de cet excellent chapitre. Je vais peut-être le faire encadrer, d'ailleurs._

_Pline: Merci, merci *contente*_

_Probie: Merci ! Et ce chapitre de Sasha l'est encore plus, tu vas voir !_

_Downey Jr : Et bien, bienvenue parmis nous ! Et vive le McNozzo !_

_Less: On va peut-être le laisser vivre pour mieux pouvoir le torturer. Vi. Peut-être [insérez votre rire sadique ici]._

_Furieuse: Huuum intéressant acronyme. Intéressant..._

* * *

**Tony : Wesheu**

.

Une douleur sourde élançait mon œil droit, là où le poing de mon agresseur avait apparemment rencontré ma pommette, tandis que j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux en clignant des paupières. Sortant d'un état que je qualifiais d'évanoui, la vue trouble et le mal de crâne comme après une cuite.

Sauf que là je n'avais rien bu.

J'avais juste fais une rencontre infortunée avec un charmant Muet.

Observant les alentours, je pris conscience du monde qui m'entourait. J'étais attaché à une chaise, scénario qui ne m'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour l'avoir éprouvé pas mal de fois - une bonne douzaine non ? J'étais dans une petite salle ... sale, comportant une fenêtre, une porte, un lit, une armoire, un bureau ... Une chambre d'étudiant visiblement. Fortement inspirée du bar où le cartel Muet-Roux-Musclé dealaient à leur aise.

Me rappelant de ce point, je tentais alors de me souvenir quelle suite d'événements malencontreux m'avaient amené jusqu'ici. Grr.

Je marchais dans la rue, j'étais arrivé devant le bar, j'en avais fait le tour ... Et je l'avais vu partir nonchalamment, quittant le bar pour une rue en face.

Je l'avais suivi avec toute la discrétion me qualifiant, passant arme au poing devant une armada d'étudiants qui devaient actuellement confondre la réalité avec les jeux vidéos puisqu'ils n'étaient aucunement choqués de voir quelqu'un d'armé de balader à côté.

L'un d'eux était même passé devant ma ligne de mire, regardant le canon de mon arme de faction avec des yeux mornes et parcourus de vaisseaux sanguins explosés. Je l'avais poussé de mon chemin d'un coup de pied, continuant ma route dans la ruelle où venait de s'éclipser Muet.

Au bout de quelques pas j'avais tourné à un angle, découvrant un vaste parking désert à l'exception de 4 voitures. Où bavardaient 3 hommes. Enfin 3 étudiants. Disons plutôt 3 imbéciles.

Non pas que je n'aime pas les étudiants. Mais eux, en l'occurrence, étaient des imbéciles. Même si j'avais réussi à me faire avoir comme un bleu pour finir ici.

Bref. Arme au poing, sourire aux lèvres, je m'étais avancé vers eux, avisant mon portable bien au chaud dans ma poche que je comptais utiliser dès que j'aurais immobilisé ces trois clowns.

- Salut les mecs ! Vous parlez affaire ? Avais-je lancé nonchalamment tout en les menaçant de mon arme.

Muet avait lentement tournée la tête vers moi. Comme dans un film. Au ralenti. Puis il avait froncé les paupières en m'observant, tandis que ses deux acolytes actuels, un grand maigre que je décidais de prénommer Ficelle et un autre aux longs cheveux gras qui me firent immédiatement esquisser une grimace, que je surnommais mentalement Beurre, me regardaient d'un air mauvais.

- Allez les filles, on s'allonge par terre les mains sur la tête. Avais-je rajouté devant leur absence de réaction.

J'avais soudainement vu le regard de Beurre fuir vers quelque chose à ma gauche. Un petit sourire poindre sur son visage boutonneux. Et un mauvais sentiment m'avait étreint. J'avais sauté sur le côté pour observer ce qu'il se passait, et pour découvrir au même instant Musclé numéro 2 et Musclé numéro 3, qui lui me fit découvrir son poing.

Qui m'avait envoyé valser sur le sol gravillonné, soulevant un nuage de poussière. J'avais immédiatement répliqué en tirant. Touchant l'épaule de Musclé numéro 3 qui ne geignît même pas. Visiblement, celui que McBrother avait touché tout à l'heure devait être la version expérimentale. Ces deux-là paraissaient plus expérimentés, d'ailleurs leurs créateurs avaient dû se dire que leur cerveau n'allait plus leur être utile, puisqu'ils avaient un regard aussi vide que le teckel de ma voisine. Par contre le Sig que l'un d'eux avait sorti de sa ceinture n'était pas vide, lui.

Et Musclé l'avait braqué sur moi avec une mine patibulaire.

J'avais alors sauté derrière l'une des voitures, imité par Muet et sa clique qui avaient eux aussi sorti leurs armes. Après avoir tiré dans le tas plusieurs fois, le clic du chargeur vide avait résonné. J'avais arrêté de bouger. J'avais même crié "Pouce !". Histoire de me foutre d'eux une dernière fois avant la fin.

Enfin j'avais supposé que c'allait être la fin puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement heureux.

Mais non. Puisque j'étais désormais dans cette chambre.

Musclé numéro 2 ou 3, peut importe, s'était ramené vers moi et m'avais balancé sa crosse dans le visage, m'assommant à demi.

Tandis qu'ils me portaient à bras le corps, je les avais rapidement entrevu passer ma veste de cuir au mort -visiblement Ficelle avait succombé à mes balles-, écraser mon portable d'un coup de talon, puis s'en emparer ainsi que de ma superbe casquette pour aller les lancer dans la ruelle.

C'était un piège. Et mon équipe risquait de se lancer dedans tête baissée.

Voilà où j'en étais de mes constatations lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos, laissant arriver dans mon champ de vision Muet et Beurre. Visiblement fâchés. Les yeux de l'un lançaient des éclairs. L'autre remis brusquement sa mèche en place d'un coup de tête énervé.

- Wesheu ! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il distingua quelques éclaboussures de sang sur son tee-shirt.

- À tes souhaits, articulais-je en entendant son étrange expression de colère.

Muet s'accroupit devant moi et me fixa de ses yeux d'aigles.

- J'ai un truc sur la figure ? Demandais-je. Une pustule ? Je demande ça parce que ton copain en a plein, j'aimerai pas que ça se transmette.

Beurre fit une grimace destinée à m'effrayer, me jaugeant avec un geste du menton et un grimace semblant dire "méfie-toi" mais qui n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté.

- Diarrhée ? Demandais-je face à ses traits crispés.

Il avança brusquement sa tête vers moi comme pour me donner un coup de boule et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage, une mèche de cheveux brillants frôlant ma joue. Je réprimais une grimace tandis qu'il grommelait :

- Dans quelques minutes tu vas moins rire.

- Ne sous-estime pas mon équipe, mec. Précisais-je avec un sourire narquois.

- On t'as bien eu, toi.

- Qui t'as dit que ce n'étais pas voulu ?

Son petit sourire disparut et il se releva de toute sa hauteur pour cracher une chose visqueuse à côté de ma chaussure.

- Hey ! M'écriais-je. C'est du cuir italien ça !

- Ferme la. Réagit Muet toujours accroupi.

- Alors, l'examen de mon visage t'as appris quelque chose, petit ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Anthony DiNozzo.

- Alors, l'examen de mon visage t'as appris quelque chose, Anthony DiNozzo ?

Son sourire se pinça. Le mien s'élargit, heureux de cette petite victoire personnelle consistant à briser sa tentative de déstabilisation.

Qui ne marcha pas. Ou si peu.

- Au fait, on se connait ? Repris-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se relevant pour pousser dédaigneusement du bout du pied une chaussette orpheline trainant sur la moquette.

Je jouais dans ma tête une musique de film, lorsque le méchant s'apprête à donner l'info capitale, pour essayer de lui donner un semblant de crédibilité. Aussi pour tenter de me rassurer mentalement, histoire de me dire que c'était bien un bon gros méchant, pas juste un imbécile ayant réussi par un malencontreux coup de chance à capturer un agent fédéral chevronné.

Je fronçais aussi les paupières, toujours pour poser le scénario dans ma tête, tamisant la lumière crue de l'ampoule pour faire apparaître Muet comme un gros type effrayant.

- Non. Mais moi, je te connais, reprit-il lorsqu'il eut estimé que le suspense avait assez duré.

Je modifiais mentalement ses paroles, ôtant leur intonation fluette pour leur rajouter un accent russe du meilleur effet. Dans ma tête il était déjà plus effrayant. S'il savait le mal que je me donnais pour essayer de le rendre crédible.

Je levais un regard blasé vers Muet, qui attendait une réponse à la hauteur de son annonce magistrale.

- Ah. Répondis-je en regardant ailleurs, absolument pas intéressé.

Je le vit du coin de l'œil crisper les poings. Haha.

- Tu as tué mon frère.

- Ficelle ? Répondis-je, provoquant en la personne de mon interlocuteur une expression interloquée.

- Tu as tué mon frère. Je tuerai quelqu'un qui t'es cher. Reprit-il.

- Ben voyons. Encore un taré. Soufflais-je d'un air blasé juste avant qu'un magistral coup de poing de Muet ne vienne souffler ma joue.

* * *

_*Met un bleu de travail rose (oui, parce qu'un bleu de travail peut être rose, d'ailleurs, on devrait les appeler les roses de travail, non? Non? Ah) et va construire une statue à Sasha en sifflotant*_

_Et vous les amis, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet incroyable chapitre?_


	6. PBG : Comme des pros

_Sasha : Hi ! Voici le nouveau chap' made by PBG. Nous avons officiellement écrit le dernier chapitre, oui oui, mais vous allez voir que vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec l'AIPM, le TBC, tout ça tout ça ... Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien n'est-ce-pas ? ... quoique ... *sadique*_

_PBG : *Double sadique* (Et bonne lecture !)  
_

* * *

_Rosa020 : La voilàààà !_

_Cruchot : Merci ! Et faire du mal à Timmy ? noooon jamais. Quoiqueuh ...__Fandebones : Heu ... *rougis* Et je connais vaguement Fantomette, oui, mais alors le Ficelle de Fantomette, non ... Peut-être PBG ? ^^ / PBG : Euuuuh... Nop ;]  
__Less : Tony n'a jamais peur, ce doit être une sorte de surhomme ... :P_

_AnkouBZH : Muhahahaha ^^ ça va mieux ?_

* * *

**McNozzo : Comme des pros**

.

L'étape la plus difficile fut de franchir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient du corps. Silencieusement, tous les trois unis par cette angoisse sourde vibrant à nos tempes. Telles des ombres, partagées par la même frayeur.

Gibbs fut le premier à s'accroupir auprès du corps pour le retourner, Ziva et moi restâmes debout, jaugeant en silence le visage qui nous faisait à présent face.

Notre air fut le même quand on constata que ce n'était pas Tony. Sa veste, mais pas lui. La joie nous gagna la première seconde, l'inquiétude la suivante –où était-il, alors ?-, l'adrénaline, la troisième.

Surtout quand on commença à nous tirer dessus.

.

-C'est vraiment pas bien d'avoir fait ça, marmonnais-je d'un ton narquois, tout en revenant placer mon visage face à mon agresseur. Tu aurais pu te faire mal au poing.

Muet pinça les lèvres et me jeta un regard plein d'aigreur, le regard d'un gamin mécontent et laissé sur le côté dans la cours de récré par le super footballeur et meneur de l'équipe de foot/rugby/natation (en l'occurrence, moi) –oui, je sais, mes comparaisons sont gamin prêt à taper du pied et à se rouler au sol pour se faire entendre. Je suppose qu'il voulait plutôt me lancer une œillade à la Al Pacino dans « Le Parrain », mais c'était complètement manqué pour lui.

Beurre tapa son poing fermé dans sa paume pour faire genre je-suis-un-caïd-fais-gaffe, et dut s'y faire un bleu. Un bleu gras.

Je pouffais de rire, incapable de garder mon sérieux devant ces deux neuneus.

-T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

Tiens, c'était Muet-le-Bavard qui s'énervait. Sa voix montait dans les aigus, c'était désolant.

Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux, il aurait l'air plus crédible dans sa tentative d'être un gros vilain... Je m'activais à cette idée. Il me redonna alors une pitchenette dans la joue qui m'obligea à rouvrir les paupières pour cracher un peu de sang sur son sol. De toute façon, cette chambre était déjà cracra.

-Tu parlais d'un truc avec ton frère, je crois, répondais-je en m'attardant sur un poster de fille dénudée placé au-dessus du lit (le seul élément intéressant dans cette chambre). Mais j'ai pas entendu le reste, ça doit être un effet de ta voix geignarde. Elle donne terriblement envie de se jeter par la fenêtre en hurlant pour ne plus t'entendre. Tu ne veux pas essayer, d'ailleurs, pour voir ?

Oui, car même avec mon imagination géniale, l'accent que je lui avais imposé et la luminosité que je m'appliquais à diminuer en plissant le regard pour donner une ambiance à cette scène, ce type n'arrivait pas à être crédible. J'avais presque de la peine pour lui.

-'Tain. T'as tué mon frère, je vais tuer tes proches !

Il haussa son menton, Beurre croisa ses bras devant lui et me toisa façon videur, l'une de ses mèches grasse pendouillant sur son front, lui donnant ainsi l'air d'un Johnny Depp ne connaissant pas le mot « shampooing ». Je me laissais aller à un nouveau ricanement amusé. Muet haussa l'un de ses sourcils soigneusement brossé, me jaugeant du regard.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Je lui montrais toute ma parfaite dentition en un large sourire. Même si, techniquement, ma parfaite dentition devait être un peu entachée à cause de mon hémoglobine. Détail.

-Oooh si. J'étais juste en train de m'amuser à imaginer la façon dont mon Boss allait parsemer le reste de ta bande. J'espère que vous ne faites pas partie de la même classe, sinon, les cours vont être morts jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dans tous les sens du terme !

.

Mon premier réflexe fut de m'accroupir au sol, ma main allant chercher mon arme. Gibbs tourna sur lui-même en se fléchissant, Ziva se plaça dos à moi, son Sig devant elle.

On tira tous les trois, comme des pros, parce qu'on est des pros. Ziva fit mouche une fois, Gibbs aussi. Et moi, je couvrais leurs arrières, empêchant nos tireurs de viser en faisant feu dès que je voyais un bout de peau dépasser depuis les recoins où ils étaient cachés.

Ceux qui nous visaient ne savaient visiblement pas tirer, puisqu'on réussit à se décaler et à se mettre sous la protection d'un véhicule sans se faire toucher une seule fois.

Ziva prit la parole à peine était-on derrière la pauvre Mercedes devenue passoire.

-Ils sont trois. Un derrière chacune des deux voitures en face, un dans le coin à gauche.

On opina du chef. Gibbs nous fit à chacun un geste de la main indiquant qu'on avait chacun le droit à notre petit tueur cadeau. J'avais gagné celui du coin. Je rechargeais donc mon arme, me préparais mentalement en me disant que ça allait être simple comme jamais, prenais une brève inspiration, et poussais enfin sur mes jambes.

Les balles sifflèrent de plus belle à peine étions-nous sortis de notre cachette pour tirer. Je me redressais assez pour pouvoir viser le truc qui était dans le coin, une casquette en travers de la tête et une masse de bouton par centimètre de peau suffisamment impressionnante pour figurer dans le livre des records.

Il répliqua en poussant un cri de rage façon feulement d'asthmatique. Et dégomma le rétroviseur de la Mercedes. Elle n'était plus à ça près, de toute façon. Je tirais à nouveau, en même temps que lui. Je le touchais en pleine poitrine, le voyant s'effondrer d'un bloc vers l'arrière.

Derrière moi, les tirs s'étaient tus aussi. Ziva et Gibbs avaient donc dû réussir leur coup. On était saufs.

Je me tournais bravement, fier comme un coq. Pour effacer le sourire sur mes lèvres à la vue du visage plus que sérieux de mon aîné. Les ordres étaient clairs.

-Chercher DiNozzo. Tout de suite, Patron. J'appelle Abby pour qu'elle vérifie les caméras.

.

J'étais en train de m'appliquer à analyser les pixels de ce poster et à essayer de défaire mes poignets de leurs liens sans trop attirer l'attention sur ma personne quand le portable de Muet fit entendre son horrible mélodie. Un mélange de groove électro avec une voix de Donald Duck. Infâme.

Je grimaçais sous cette torture auditive, Muet quitta le magazine de charme sur lequel il était en train de baver pour sauter sur ses pieds et attraper l'objet de torture au vol.

-Wesh.

Je m'apitoyais silencieusement sur mon sort de pauvre victime obligée à entendre des larves d'étudiants parler ainsi autour d'elle sans rien pouvoir faire. Si seulement j'avais un bon gros mafioso bien poli et bien dangereux, ça aurait quand même été beaucoup plus drôle.

A la place de ça, j'avais les versions boutonneuses de Parker Lewis et Mikey Randall* en geôliers. Quelle misère.

-Ouais, grave. Trop. Non. P'tain.

Après ce langage chargé de douceur dont je vous abrège le principal afin que vous n'alliez pas vous jeter du haut d'une tour de cinquante-deux étages, ce Parker Lewis de Muet raccrocha. Et me jeta un truc qui devait être un regard incendiaire dans son esprit, mais qui le fit surtout loucher. Beurre se redressa à son tour, quittant le siège où il faisait sa larve avec sa petite amie la Playstation portable pour venir se placer dans mon dos.

-'Tain.

Seul mot que Muet formula. Traduisez : « Non, dingue, je suis un gros débile né qui vient de réaliser que mes amis se sont fait tuer par trois agents fédéraux ultra-entraînés. Mince alors, je vais faire comment maintenant, pour avoir des pokes sur Facebook ? ».

Je reposais mon attention sur le poster pendant que Muet me fusillait du regard et que Beurre laissant entendre ses grognements de jeune fille dans mon dos.

Sacré canon, quand même.

En même temps, je me remettais à mon boulot de libération, continuant de tourner de gauche à droite mon poignet. J'allais bientôt pouvoir faire mon Vin Diesel dans « Fast and Furious », me libérer d'un coup et faire passer les deux boutonneux par leur fenêtre avec un cri de guerre qui ferait trembler les murs. Ouais. Ça serait classe.

Muet posa un truc froid sur mon front, je revenais poser mon attention sur lui, oubliant le poster, seul élément de cette pièce qui pourrait me pousser au syndrome de Stockholm.

Je poussais alors un long soupir en voyant le canon du Glock froidement posé sur mon front, l'index de Muet prêt à presser la détente.

C'était décidément blasant ces étudiants et leurs petites crises de colère existentielles.

* * *

_Héhé :) Alors ?_

_* Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite à taper "Parker Lewis ne perd jamais" sur Google. C'est une vielle série dont les deux personnages principaux me font énormément penser à nos personnages :D_


	7. Sasha : Le prototype final

_**Sasha** : Bonsoir chers adorables lecteurs. *ton solennel* Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre *ton solennel qui tremblote un peu* bonne lecture !_

_**PBG**: Hello ! Savourez ce chapitre de Sasha hilarant, un vrai régal ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Fann' : Il reste DEUX chapitres (celui-ci compris), tout est donc possible :p_

_Ankou: Elle reste principalement McNozzo quand même, vivi._

_Rosa: Vi, une bande d'ado boutonneux qui kidnappent des agents fédéraux. Mais on a bien ris à utiliser nos petits étudiants !_

_Chou: Tony aime se moquer, même quand il est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ;]_

_Less: Et encore, de poisson rouge, c'est méchant pour les poissons !_

_Pline: AWH, merci ! Et VI, je confirme, Sasha est TROP TROP forte !_

_Cruchot: Oh bah c'est gentil *contente*_

_Amy: Je suis la règle numéro 6 du TBC, en général. A voir si Sasha aussi ! *sifflote*_

_Gwen : Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir ! ;)_

* * *

**McNozzo : Le prototype final**

.

Je louchais sur l'arme d'un air totalement naturel. En fait, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Heu, je n'en avais cure, nuance. Fréquenter de trop près ces imbéciles nuisait à mon vocabulaire.  
- On va jouer un peu, articula doucement Muet, améliorant son effet.  
- Tu vas voir, continua-t-il, ça va être plutôt marrant.  
- Si tu me tires dans la tête, ça risque d'être très expéditif comme jeu. Répondis-je avec mon air le plus blasé possible. Et je ne vois pas où sera ta vengeance là-dedans.  
Sans prendre gare à l'appui de la gueule du Glock sur mon front, je baillais négligemment en lançant un dernier regard au poster.  
Il faudrait que je pense à demander au locataire où il se l'était procuré.  
Parce que ce n'était sûrement pas la chambre de Muet, ça ne faisait pas très pro d'attacher son prisonnier dans sa propre chambre, à côté de tous ses petits trésors. Même s'il était très, très loin d'être un pro.  
- Robert ! Feula Muet assez fort pour être entendu par tout l'immeuble.  
Décidément ce surnom ne lui allait plus vraiment.  
J'entendis des pas de camionneur - ou d'éléphant - se rapprocher de la chambre. Le sol tremblait presque, agité de vibrations douloureuses dès que Robert faisait un pas. La moquette émit un craquement d'agonie quand le nouveau venu posa un pied dessus, j'arrivais presque à sentir son imposante présence dans mon dos. Je fronçais le nez lorsque l'odeur chatouilla mon conduit nasal. Rectification faite, je le sentais bel et bien, que ce soit du domaine olfactif ou physique. Le camionneur, ou pachyderme, continua sa route jusqu'à entrer dans mon champ de vision, couvé par le regard fier que lui lança Muet.  
Ah.  
Un camionneur éléphantesque, donc, découvrais-je en faisant l'état de sa carrure d'un coup d'œil. Apparemment, Musclé numéro 1, 2 et 3 comptaient un numéro 4 : le prototype final, tout bien préparé, les quelques neurones rachitiques restantes éliminées sans pitié par ses créateurs. Parce qu'un tel monstre ne pouvait pas avoir de parents.  
Ou alors, constatais-je en admirant la superficie de son crâne taillé dans du béton, sa mère était morte en couche.  
Bref. Muet avait ôté le Glock, pour le glisser dans sa ceinture comme il avait vu tous ses héros préférés le faire avant lui, et m'observa de haut avec un sourire en coin.  
Dans ma tête, la caméra le filmant en contre-plongée aurait pu être du plus bel effet mais je n'avais même plus envie de contribuer à estomper le ridicule de la situation.  
- Et maintenant ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil. Mon équipe va arriver, tu ferais mieux de me libérer tu sais.  
Muet ne répondit pas, indiquant mes poignets à Musclor - non, c'était nul comme surnom, il fallait que je trouve mieux ... Têtard ? Plutôt pas mal. C'était plutôt antinomique (et ouais, je suis très savant) ça, comme surnom. Un têtard tout frêle et dénué de cervelle pour désigner cette espèce de monstruosité sur pattes. - Doux comme un agneau, Têtard s'approcha de moi et délivra mes poignets d'une pichenette, me mettant debout en m'arrachant l'épaule par la même occasion.  
- Je suis pas impotent, merci, déclamais-je en ôtant mon bras meurtri à son emprise.  
Il haussa un sourcil velu face à ce mot trop compliqué pour lui. Muet lui fit signe de sortir.  
- On y va.  
Têtard m'attrapa à nouveau le bras, visiblement j'étais son doudou attitré désormais, tandis que Muet armait le Glock et le braquait entre mes omoplates.  
- Tu fais le malin, mais c'est sûr que c'est plus facile avec un gorille pour me retenir, hein ? Me moquais-je gentiment à son adresse. Mais fais gaffe quand même, ça tire des balles ces trucs-là. Et occasionnellement ça tue.  
- Avance, connard. Grommela Beurre.  
Je décidais de ne pas relever l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire - étant donné que j'étais DÉJÀ en train d'avancer, mais bon il n'était pas donné à tout le monde la faculté de s'en rendre compte, qui plus est forcé par la poigne de fer d'un molosse de 2m20 pour une demie-tonne de muscle.  
Jugeant la petitesse du couloir qui s'offrait à nous un peu plus loin, j'espérais ne pas être obligé de vivre un petit moment d'osmose avec le mur gras, étant donné qu'il était sûr que nous ne passerions pas à deux.  
Même lui tout seul, je doutais.  
Heureusement pour moi, Muet nous fit tourner à gauche avant, nous faisant entrer dans ce qui ressemblais à une cage d'escalier, sans toutefois quand j'en sois sûr. Une cabine d'ascenseur délabrée nous accueilli en son sein et nous déposa en couinant et grinçant jusqu'au sous-sol, perdant je le soupçonnais quelques morceaux en route.  
Ouvrant ses portes pour nous dévoiler un univers sombre et humide ainsi qu'un arsenal fait de chaises recouvertes de chaînes, d'anneaux accrochés partout et reliés par des chaînes, sans oublier quelques autres chaînes éparpillées sur le sol.  
Un spectacle fait de reflets métalliques et éclairés par une frêle ampoule nue, vers lequel Têtard me fit avancer en m'arrachant le bras sans sommation préalable.

Je venais de passer un appel à Abby, qui s'était immédiatement mise au travail après avoir manqué me percer les tympans en m'ordonnant de retrouver Tony.  
Nous étions toujours en train de fureter les environs tout autour du bar, cherchant sa trace. Notre comité d'accueil, qui nous avait allègrement canardés quelques minutes plus tôt, était constitué dorénavant de trois morts et un agonisant. Ziva marcha droit sur lui, le retournant sans ménagement sur le dos.  
- Qui t'as envoyé ici ? Aboya-t-elle. Où est Tony ?  
Il serra les dents et les lèvres au maximum pour ne pas répondre – à moins que ce ne soit pour ne pas pleurer ? Et ferma ses yeux cernés sur son visage blanc comme la mort. Qui en l'occurrence ne devait plus tarder. Et visiblement, Ziva ne cherchait pas à empêcher cette issue fatale, ou alors juste pour le torturer un peu histoire de faire durer la douleur.  
Elle s'agenouilla brusquement et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour planter son regard de tueuse dans le sien. Je le vis distinctement avaler sa salive tandis qu'elle réitérait la même question en prenant soin d'articuler d'un air mauvais.

Levant une main tremblotante il désigna d'un geste vague les immeubles autour de nous en émettant un dernier râle.

Je lançais un dernier regard aux lieux, observant l'inquiétante quantité de douilles au sol ainsi que les nombreuses flaques et éclaboussures de sang. Sans oublier les véhicules transformés en passoire.

A croire qu'une battle entre deux clans avait eu lieu ici avant notre arrivée.

Le lieu était entouré d'une multitude d'immeubles aux façades peu accueillantes. Gibbs laissa échapper un juron que je n'entendis qu'à moitié, trop occupé à blêmir.

Pour froncer les sourcils en découvrant un titan attendre bras croisés devant l'une des entrées de l'immeuble de droite. Gibbs et Ziva le virent rapidement eux aussi, et comme il semblait nous attendre, nous vinrent à sa rencontre. Plus nous approchions et plus il nous apparaissait à sa juste valeur, c'est-à-dire imposant. Il darda sur nous ses yeux vitreux et récita une phrase apprise par cœur.  
- Si vous voulez récupérer votre ami suivez-moi.  
Puis il entra dans le bâtiment. Nous le suivions à une distance de sécurité acceptable, moi en tête, peu rassuré je dois l'admettre, mais un McGregor fait face à tout. Il nous fit descendre un escalier sombre pour nous diriger vers la première partie d'un vaste sous-sol. S'écartant, il nous désigna la porte du doigt avec un sourire vicieux. Nous entrâmes, le colosse sur les talons.  
Pour découvrir un spectacle qui ne nous réjouit pas, mais alors pas du tout.  
Tony, au milieu de la salle, les poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par un assemblage de chaînes, les pieds touchant à peine le sol. Entouré de Muet et de trois autres types inconnus.  
Il leva son visage vers nous à notre entrée et sourit, dévoilant une lèvre légèrement fendillée ainsi que quelques traces de sang séché sur les joues. Il ne paraissait pas trop amoché, fait que je constatais avec une pointe de soulagement.  
- Têtard vous a fait visiter les lieux ? S'enquit-il aussitôt. Charmant, hein ? C'est plutôt douillet ici, et puis les chaînes et tout ça donne un petit effet trash du meilleur goût.  
Muet émit un petit sourire de travers façon méchant que je le soupçonnais avoir répété de nombreuses fois devant sa glace et s'avança vers Tony, une partie de son visage éclairée par l'ampoule nue du plafond.  
Croisant les bras sur son torse, il nous dévisagea sans se départir de son sourire. Abasourdi par notre arrivée je n'avais même pas pensé à me protéger, c'est pourquoi je dégainais rapidement mon arme pour viser pile poil entre ses sourcils brushingués.  
- Je serais vous j'éviterai … Annonça-t-il en nous montrant un petit boitier fermement agrippé par sa main droite.  
Il désigna Tony d'un geste du menton. Ce dernier répondit par un sourire penaud qui m'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances.  
- Permettez ?  
Muet s'approcha ensuite lentement de mon collègue, soulevant légèrement le bas de sa chemise pour dévoiler un petit boîtier clignotant.  
- On va discuter un peu, continua Muet avec son horrible sourire coincé en travers de sa figure. J'aimerais vous parler de mon frère … Mais avant tout, il va me falloir vos armes.  
J'esquissais un sourire. Il voulait nos armes. Sous-entendu les miennes, mais aussi celles de Ziva et Gibbs. Qu'il ne connaissait visiblement pas …

* * *

_Un avis sur ce super chapitre? (et désolée pour la mise en page, je ne suis pas arrivée à faire mieux, tsss)_


	8. Epilogue : McBrother

_Sasha : Hello ! Voici le tout dernier chap. Vi, fini. J'ai trouvé ça génial, j'espère que vous aussi ! *check PBG*_

_PBG: *Check Sasha* On a été heureuse de partager cette histoire McNozzo avec vous, et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire ! Encore merci à Sasha, et, une dernière fois... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Fandebones : Yep yep, Ziva et Gibbs sont trop forts mais ... McGee encore plus ... *se tait avant de spoiler*_

_AnkouBZH : Tu obtiens ce que tu demandes Ankou !:P __Rosa020 : Neuneu, ça lui va à merveille comme surnom ! Et ce qu'on entendais par avant-dernier c'est que ... celui ci est le dernier. Vi. *soupir*_

_Cruchot : merci :D_

* * *

**McNozzo : McBrother **

.

Sous les ordres du brushingué, je déposais mon arme à terre, Gibbs et Ziva m'ayant déjà devancé. J'envoyais ensuite d'un petit coup de pied mon semi-automatique vers lui, il le récupéra, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour mes collègues.

J'étais désarmé. Sans l'être vraiment, puisque la personne qui frémissait de rage à côté de moi était le moyen le plus assuré pour se défendre, meilleure qu'une dizaine de semi-automatiques chargés. Si on y ajoutait Gibbs, debout de l'autre côté de ma personne, vrai roc tremblant de colère, j'étais aussi en sécurité que si je voyais cette scène depuis mon écran de télévision –ou presque.

Et puis, il y avait la règle numéro neuf. Ce qui nous laissait un moyen de nous sauver et de nous sortir de là en plus.

-Bien aimable, se délecta Muet passant devant nous avec un regard fier, chargé de hauteur, les armes contenues dans ses mains trop fines.

-Il s'entraîne pour devenir un méchant de cinéma, mais y'a aucun du boulot, lâcha nonchalamment Tony en fronçant le nez. Allez, Muet, faut pas désespérer, tu pourras peut-être passer la serpillère dans un studio d'Hollywood un jour. Quand tu auras quatre-vingt-dix balais et que tu sortiras de prison.

L'intéressé grogna, j'émis un microscopique sourire.

-Il est peut-être temps que je vous explique pourquoi vous êtes là, tous, renifla Muet.

-Ça t'aide dans ta virilité ? Intervint la voix moqueuse de Tony.

Le blond gominé cracha littéralement de rage. Et d'un bond, se retourna vers mon collègue.

.

- Je, tu ... Grfzchr ! RAH ! Cria Muet en roulant des yeux furibonds.

-Tout ça ! Constatais-je ironiquement.  
Il se rapprocha encore de moi, les armes de mes collègues enserrées par ses jointures blanchis, et vint me postillonner au visage.  
- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.  
- Tout à fait, répondis-je en faisant vigoureusement aller de haut en bas ma boîte crânienne.  
- Mon frère était Calvin Curry … Vous l'avez tué il y a trois ans, lors d'une descente dans un bar où il y avait des trafics de cocaïne mêlant des officiers de marine …  
Il sera les poings, tremblants, tandis que je cherchais désespérément quoi dire, incapable de me souvenir de ce type.  
- C'est moi qui ai tué ton frère. Fit McBrother en faisant un pas vers Muet d'une façon tout à fait naturelle.  
- Et quand on est proche de la mort, continua-t-il, étrangement on peut se révéler extrêmement bavard …  
Il émit un petit sourire en coin tandis que Muet perdait toutes ses couleurs, chancelant légèrement sur ses jambes.  
Sous l'absence de bruit émanant des parties externes face à la révélation qu'il venait de faire, McFortiche ouvrit la bouche de nouveau pour continuer sur sa lancée. Il avait même, je dois l'avouer, réussi à capter toute mon attention. Et ma concentration.  
C'est donc avec un public pendu à ses lèvres qu'il continua.

- Et tu ferais mieux de moins la ramener, je pense. –sous le choc, la mâchoire de Muet se décrocha-. Il se trouve que je me rappelle très bien de ce qu'il a dit avant de mourir ... Il a ri brièvement en disant que nous ne pourrions jamais mettre la main sur la drogue puisque c'est son frère qui avait tout. Tu es bien son frère unique, non ? Donc tu es bien blindé de thunes, comme on le soupçonnait … figure-toi qu'on a longtemps cherché ta trace, sans résultat. Quelle idée de capturer un agent fédéral. Les autres feront immédiatement le lien entre nous et vous, vous êtes finis … enfin, vous, les gars, êtes finis. Toi –il désigna Muet- avec un tel héritage tu t'en sortiras sûrement.  
Un silence de plomb. Muet transformé en statue, assimilant difficilement tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Incapable d'y réagir.  
Ses sbires, hébétés par le lot d'informations arrivant en simultanée dans leurs méninges affolées, ne réagirent pas davantage.  
- Les gars, reprit à nouveau McBalèze en se tournant vers les copains de Muet, je vous propose un deal. Vous nous laissez partir et vous nous donnez votre chef, et en échange, on vous laisse vous enfuir.

Beurre passa sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées par le stress, hésitant, une pluie sueurisée inondant son front pâle.  
- Qui nous dit que vous tiendrez parole ?  
- Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? Lui il ne peut que s'en sortir, il n'aura aucun problème à payer une éventuelle caution, mais vous vous êtes fait comme des rats. Et imaginez s'il se paie un bon avocat, celui-ci dira qu'il a été entraîné dans tout ça par vous car ce n'est qu'un faible d'esprit, etc … Il s'en tirera à l'aise ! Vous, vous êtes faits.  
Muet blanchit comme jamais tandis que je réprimais à grand peine un immense sourire. Gibbs et Ziva avaient sans doute compris, puisqu'ils n'esquissèrent pas un geste quand Beurre et les Musclés s'agitèrent, Têtard à leurs côtés toujours aussi amorphe.  
- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on tuerait pas tout le monde, qu'on s'enfuirait avec Curry, et puis qu'on lui pique son fric ? S'enquit Musclé numéro 2 ou 3.  
Décidemment, lui, il n'était pas fini. McGee s'en était certainement rendu compte puisqu'il l'emberlificota à la vitesse de la lumière.

.

J'étais totalement dans mon rôle de McGregor. J'étais deux personnes dont les qualités avaient fusionnées. J'étais le responsable d'un cartel, le frère qui avait le pouvoir, l'agent du NCIS qui avait le pouvoir, celui qui ne tremblait pas et proférait des menaces sans ciller…

L'une des montagnes de muscle m'apostopha. Je braquais lentement mon regard assassin sur sa face carrée, affrontant ses pupilles vides d'un long regard fixe.

-Tuer tout le monde ? Curry ne vous donnera pas l'argent qu'il a. Il préfèrera tout garder pour lui que vous le donner, vous en avez déjà eu la preuve, non ? Notre agence finira par vous rattraper et vous finirez tous derrière les barreaux, sauf que lui –je désignais Muet-, il pourra se payer le luxe d'avoir du caviar comme repas.

Le blondinet entrouvrit la bouche, ses hommes grognèrent. Et firent un pas vers lui.

-N'essaye même pas ou je te troue ton corps de maigrichon d'une dizaine de balles, siffla Beurre, ses mèches grasses pendant contre ses joues en éparpillant des dizaines de pellicules à chaque nouveau pas dangereux qu'il faisait vers son interlocuteur.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir de popcorn sous la main. Le plan était lancé, ne restait plus qu'à regarder.

-Je n'ai pas un r…

-'Tain ! Sale enfoiré ! Crève en taule ! Rugit Beurre en envoyant son poing visqueux dans le visage de Muet, qui tituba en arrière et alla s'écraser contre le mur. Allez les mecs, on se casse !

Les autres acquiescèrent et empruntèrent la sortie. On se retrouva tous les quatre dans la pièce. Ziva s'activa à libérer Tony, je m'approchais de Muet pour lui passer les menottes. Le sourire plus brillant que jamais. Fier.

Quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule, je me retournais, la larve blonde fermement maintenue sous ma poigne.

-Bien joué, Mcbrother, sourit Tony en tendant son pouce vers moi.

Je haussais les épaules.

-C'était mon rôle, après tout. C'est moi le Boss, frangin.

Je lui tapotais l'épaule. Et m'éloignais. Vainqueur.

.

Je croisais les pieds sur mon bureau avec un léger soupir de béatitude, heureux de poser mon derrière endolori –à dire vrai, tous mes membres étaient actuellement endoloris- sur une chaise moussue au dossier agréable.  
Réajustant ma casquette noire retrouvée d'un geste pro, un large sourire légèrement abîmé au visage.  
Nous venions juste de rentrer. Abby m'avait réprimandé à grand renforts de câlins, Duck avait soigné quelques bobos, et McBro' se pavanait comme un paon dans les locaux, félicités de part et d'autre.  
Je dois avouer que, même moi, j'y étais allé de mon petit compliment pas du tout sarcastique.  
Immédiatement après avoir maîtrisé Muet, en larme de s'être fait manipuler de la sorte et d'avoir perdus ses meilleurs copains, Gibbs et Ziva s'étaient rués dehors, armés jusqu'aux dents et même plus encore, pour ramener nos 4 génies par la peau du cul. Chose faite, ils avaient été faire connaissance avec une jolie cellule dans laquelle Muet a certainement tout le temps nécessaire à présent pour leur expliquer quelle espèce de pigeons ils sont.  
Quant à nous, les vainqueurs, le cartel McGregor, sommes rentrés à la maison. Pas peu fiers, surtout McHumble, qui s'était assis raide comme un piquet sur son siège, incapable de quitter son magnifique costume.  
Tournant sa tête dans sa direction, je lui adressais un grand sourire auquel il répondit dans la seconde. Confirmant l'idée que je me faisais comme quoi notre duo était décidément étincelant.  
La danse pouvait continuer, nous étions prêts pour tout !

* * *

_Merci de nous avoir lu ! :)_


End file.
